Future in Her Hands
by Random LOLOL
Summary: Sakura looked down at her chest. Her eye twitched in annoyance, as she gritted her teeth in anger, "What the hell happened to my B-cups?"


_Sakura was in _DEEP _trouble._

Or, 'deep shit' was more likeit. Yes, Sakura was in some _DEEP _shit. Unfortunately, the seventeen year old was caught up in a dilemma, where she was caught by an Akatsuki member. Scratch that -- she was caught by TWO Akatsuki members. One of them had took off his hat, revealing long, blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Sakura blinked; why do his eyes look familiar? Maybe it's because it reminded her of Naruto and Ino? Or maybe because it reminded her of the vast, clear sky she woke up to after Sasuke had left her on the bench? Or maybe...she'd seen him before...She shook it off, and glared at the man before her. He smirked.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Tsunade's little apprentice, yeah. Put that kunai away, kunoichi." He said, taking a few steps toward her. She growled, enhancing her fist with chakra.

"Stay the _fuck _back," she snarled, pulling her fist back to punch him. He didn't try to block or dodge, and he flew back, his back hitting against the tree. He shakily stood up, and wiped the blood away from the corner of his mouth.

He grinned, "You sure can pack a punch, Sakura-chan. No wonder you're famous around here, yeah!" She narrowed his eyes at him in suspicion, "How do you know my name?" She metally face-palmed; that was pretty stupid. She _was _the Hokage's apprentice, for Pete's sake!

"Sakura-chan, you don't remember me, do you?" He 'tsked', shaking his head. She growled, her fists clenching.

"Did I give you the fucking permission to call me that!? I'm the Tsunade's fucking apprentice! I already surpassed her level of skills! I could kill you with just the motherfucking flick of my damn finger! You should be on your knees, begging for mercy!" She raged, her shoulders shaking with anger from all the disrespect he had given her. But she face-palmed again for her poor choice of words; know why would an Akatsuki beg for mercy? They _were _cold-hearted killers.

He chuckled.

The fucking bastard chuckled at her! Now she was pissed; she hated it when people aren't serious about fighting her. Sure, she was a bit short for her age, being 5' 4". Everyone her age was taller than her! Why, even the puny Konohamaru had grown taller than her by _2 _fucking _inches! _He disappeared, and 'POOF'ed behind her. She turned around to punch him, but he caught her arm. His arms snaked around her waist as he held her close. She blushed at the sudden contact -- What the _heck _is this...this...this criminal thinking!?

"What the -- Let me go!" She said, trying to push herself away, but he had a strong grip. He smiled.

What. The. Fuck!?

"You know, I didn't know that cold-hearted killers like yourself _could _smile," she seethed. vemon dripping from her voice. He shot her a dirty look.

"That's not something nice to say to your _best friend_, yeah..."

"What!? What are you blabbering about?"

"So...You don't remember after all..." His smile faultered, and was replaced with a frown.

"Yeah, that's right! I've never seen you before in my entire eighteen years!" She screamed, struggling against him, deperately trying to escape so that she could beat him to a pulp and kick him in between the legs so that he'd never make anymore..._spawns of evil. _

"Wait a sec, yeah. _18_!? But when I first met you, you were the same age as me!" He said, bewildered. She was about to retort until she met someone else's eyes. She gasped. The SHARINGAN! The man, who wore an orange mask with a hole for his right eye walked up to the two. The blonde man growled, glaring at the masked man.

"Tobi...what the fuck are you doing here, yeah?"

"Deidara-senpai, I have buisness to do with the pretty little pink-haired girl!" The man, Tobi, chirped. Deidara, grunted, and pushed Sakura to him, making her stumble. Tobi grabbed her before she could touch the ground.

"Sakura Haruno, I presume?" He asked. It sounded like a demand, though, but Sakura shook it off.

"That's correct. What the fuck do you want?" She snarled. He laughed, and his lone Sharingan eye stared into her viridian orbs.

"You shouldn't use that tone on me, girl." His voice wasn't the happy one that she had heard a few moments ago. It was cold, cruel...just like Sasuke's.

"The Haruno clan, hmm? Well they sure were talented," he mused, stroking her hair. If it wasn't for Deidara, who was restraining her arms, she'd punch him and crack that ugly, little, unfashionable mask of his with her chakra laded fists. "Did you know that they had a kekkei genkai?" She froze, and glared intently at the masked man that was infront of her with his hands on his hips.

"What nonsense are you talking about!? The Haruno clan was a clan of civillians only! I was the only Haruno EVER to become a full-fledged ninja--"

"Lies."

"And just who the hell are you to tell me that!? You're not even from the Haruno clan--"

"Oh? But really, I am _way _older than you think I am, girl. The Haruno's were a strong clan. They were very cruel-hearted and very unsociable. They had a kekkai genkkai, a special one. If they were injured at a certain spot, they will activate it, but their opponent will never know. This kekkei genkkai was dangerous. It was an ability to change the future. The leaders of the village demended that they were ever forbidden to use their ability, but the Harunos did not even care to listen to the warnings.

"So they used it. Unfortunately, their decision had led to their downfall, leaving the only Haruno left. His name was Furu Haruno. The Haruno elders did not care about his well-being so they did not teach him how to activate the Yukashi, your kekkei genkkai. So he was left alone, and married a civillian named Haruna. Their offsprings also had the Yukashi, but they didn't know how to activate it. I guess after all those years, you'd be the first ever to use it."

Sakura spat, "You expect me to believe all that bull shit?! How dare you tell me about my--"

Tobi swiftly cut the back of her neck with a kunai. She gasped as she could smell something very familiar; _metallic_. She felt wetness on the back of her neck. She was suddenly washed with a wave of drowsiness. She shut her eyes; they were beginning to burn and feel weird. She heard Deidara growl, "Tobi, what the fuck did you do to her!?"

"Nothing Deidara-senpai. I just activated her Yukashi," Tobi explained, cocking his head to the side in a childish manner. Deidara, grumbled, and set her on the floor. He was certain that she didn't have enough will power to escape. When a Haruno activates the Yukashi, it makes them drowsy and nauseated until the portal opens and then--

"Deidara, get away from the girl now," Tobi said in a dangerously low voice. Deidara scrunched his nose up in confusion, and looked down at her. Almost immediately, he jumped back. A hole was forming underneath her, as her eyes opened. Instead of the bright and lively green they once was, it was now changing colors; from red to blue to pink to purple to yellow to black -- they never stopped. Then there was a large blinding flash.

Once the flash subsided, the two Akatsuki looked down to see that the girl was no more.

* * *

**Auwright!! This is my newest fanfic!!! And the pairing are...DRUMROLL PLEASE~**

**Sakura/Deidara, Kakashi, Sasori, Yahiko, Nagato (Pein), Iruka, and Itachi!**

Beware of lime in future chapters...haha :)

**Oh yeah! Review!!**

**Standard disclaimers apply, dur.**


End file.
